


Fighting Chimeras

by Snowbazzz_lyf



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baz goes in coma, Chimeras, Coma, M/M, Oblivious Simon Snow, Simon and Baz start dating from their fifth year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowbazzz_lyf/pseuds/Snowbazzz_lyf
Summary: What would have happened if Simon had failed to shield Baz when he had gone off, while fighting the Chimera and Baz had fallen unconcious?





	Fighting Chimeras

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic is 4500+ words long and like the longest one I have ever freaking written but God, I loved writing this. I just really loved writing this. I hope you guys enjoy this fic!

“Do it, Snow!” Baz shouts at me. “Do it. Fucking unleash. Now.”

“I can’t. It doesn’t work like that.”

“It bloody well does.”

“I can’t just turn it on,” I say.

_“Try.”_

“I can’t, damn it.”

I am waving my sword around, trying to fight off this chimera but it's not working because it's not corporeal, dammit.

“Close your eyes and light a match.” Baz snarls at me, while shooting as many spells as he humanly can at the Chimera.

“What?”

“That’s what my mother used to say. Light a match inside your heart, then blow on the tinder.”

“That- I can't. I don't know-”

“Fucking do something!” He yells at me, exasperated. “I do not want to get killed because you are too much of an idiot.”

“Shut up. I am trying.”

“Try harder, you moron or we will both die.”

“I am-”

“Can't you do even one thing? How are you so fucking useless?”

“Shut up!”

The air around me is getting shimmery and I can feel myself getting hot and itchy. Baz is still yelling his head off at me and I know anytime now, anytime now I am going to go off. Baz can see that too, but he still won't shut his trap.

“For fuck's sake, Snow. Use your thick head and-”

I don't know what happens next. I just feel weightless, floating around in space, and like I am burning up inside and the entire world goes black in front of my eyes.

\----

I wake up hours later. Everything in my body hurts right now. My arms, my legs, my scalp, my toes, everything. I am lying in a blackened pit, the Chimera is, thankfully, gone and the boulder I and Baz had been hiding behind has been reduced to dust.

_Baz._

My heart hammers in my throat as I frantically look for him and a moment later, my eyes fall on him. He is still unconcious, his face is dusty and his limbs are all tangled up. I scramble towards him before I shake him roughly.

“Baz, Baz! Wake up. It's gone. The chimera is gone. Wake up.”

He doesn't even stir and I feel bile rising at the back of my throat. _No no no_. He has to wake up. He bloody well has to.

“Baz, wake up, please!” I sound pathetic, like I am begging him to get up, which I probably am. My heart is racing like a rabbit inside my chest and it feels like everything is burning down. He can't be...

Oh no. Oh no. Oh no.

He can't be... I refuse to accept that.

I hold his wrist and feel a very soft, light pulse. Barely there, but there. My breath comes out shuddering. He is alive. Thank Merlin and Morgana, he is alive.

A minute later, I am heaving him, and then me, out of the pit. I am tired. I am really really tired, but I know I have to get Baz help. I have to make sure he is okay and get him to wake up. I don't want something bad to happen to him. Not because of me, at least. I am always a danger to the people around me and I do not want that to be proven by something dreadful happening to Baz.

I pick him up, and his head lolls uselessly to one side, his arms hanging awkwardly and his legs are limp. Holding him up in my arms, I start to make my way towards the infirmary as fast as I can. He is surprisingly heavy but that is hardly stopping me from _almost_ running. Almost because I am so fucking tired and my legs feel like they are dead.

I burst through the wooden doors, tumbling inside the infirmary, still holding Baz in a vice like grip. There is no one in sight and I know nurse Peters must be in her office but I can't take one more step forward. I sink onto the floor, breathing heavily, and with as much strength I can manage, I yell, “Help! Please someone help! He is going to die. Please don't let him die!”

My vision is blurring and before I pass out again due to exhaustion, I see the office door flying open and nurse Peters stumbling out and looking at me and Baz with utter shock and then there is nothing but darkness.

* * *

I wake up in an infirmary bed. My head is pounding and someone is violently shaking me by my shoulders. I would have groaned, but I am too tired to even open my eyes let alone make any sound.

“What the fuck did you do to him? Wake the hell up-”

It's a woman's voice, loud, angry and harsh.

“Please, Ms. Pitch.” I hear Nurse Peters say nervously, and a moment later, the shaking stops. “He is injured-”

“Do I look like I fucking care? My nephew has been out cold, for the past bloody ten hours and I do not give a flying fuck about this urchin here! Do you understand? I don't care about him. I just want Basil-”

Her angry outburst is interrupted by me because I groan, actually _groan_ this time. The shaking starts again, before it's interrupted.

“Wake up, you asshole. Look what you have done. I swear, I am going to kill you. I fucking don't care what they will do to me, I am going to kill you. How dare you-”

“Fiona Pitch, get your hands off him.”

I crack my eyes open with a heroic effort and see that a tall woman with dark hair which has a white streak, turn away from me and towards the person who interrupted her threats. It's the Mage.

Relief washes over me. Thank Crowley he is here, or I am certain Fiona Pitch would have actually murdered me.

“You.” She snarls, marching upto him, looking terrifying. I don't know how the Mage is still standing there. I would have pissed my pants before running away in the opposite direction, had she been coming towards me like that, the life of the Mage's heir be damned.

“You.” She says again, pointing her finger at him, clutching her wand in her other hand. “You and your bloody heir. Have you both made it your life's mission to destroy my and my nephew's lives? You are going to pay for this one, David. You are going to pay dearly for that, you fucking asshole. And you fucking know what? I am going to make sure you are out of this school, once and for all. And that is not a threat. That is a promise.”

With that she turns away from him and storms towards me. “I am taking away Baz with me, but believe me, Snow, this is not the last time you are going to see him. When he will return, he will make sure that you regret that you were ever born.”

With that, she picks up Baz from the bed next to mine, and heaves him over her shoulders and leaves, but not before she spits at the Mage's feet.

He heaves a great sigh and dismisses nurse Peters with a wave of his hand before he approaches me, looking solemn. Like I am going to die or it's my funeral. Maybe I am going to die. Who knows?

“Simon, are you alright?”

“Yes, sir.” I whisper, my voice croaky.

“What happened? Was it him? Did he do something to you to make you go off? Did he hurt-”

“No, sir.” I hurriedly interrupt him. I don't know why, but the idea of Baz being wrongly accused of something upsets me. More than it fucking should.

“Then...?”

“A Chimera. It was a Chimera and we were fighting it.” I don't elaborate further.

“I see.” He strokes his chin thoughtfully and then gently pats my head. “Rest for now, Simon. Take care.”

“Yes, sir. Thank you.”

I don't know if I can rest. Fiona Pitch had said ten hours.

If something happens to Baz, I really don't know what I would do.

* * *

It has been two weeks since Baz left.

I got out of the infirmary after four days and I am perfectly alright now. But Baz is not back yet, and everyday, it feels like I am waiting for him to show up and burst through the door of our room and blast me to pieces, like his aunt had said.

I feel restless and twitchy and I keep looking over my shoulders, expecting him to show up. He should have been back by now. I can't believe that he is still unconcious. I can't believe that I managed to hurt him. It keeps eating me up on the inside.

This is what I had feared. That someday, I would lose control so badly, that I would end up really hurting someone. And now I have done it. Baz is in coma because of me and I feel like a monster. I hate Baz, there is no doubt about that, but I didn't want to do this to him. I didn't want to cause him (or anyone else for that matter) permanent damage.

At night, when I am alone in my room, I watch his empty bed. It looks so wrong, so sinister. It's not supposed to look like that. Baz is supposed to be there. Baz is supposed to be in our room and make me as miserable as he can. Baz is _supposed_ to be here at Watford and scheme and plot and try to take me down.

He is not supposed to be somewhere far from here, lying unconcious on his bed, not moving, not talking. Goddammit, Baz can't be like that forever. I refuse to accept that.

I don't know why I am so unhappy about him being gone. The guilt is gnawing at me from the inside but the idea of never talking to or seeing Baz again is freaking me out even more and I can't bear that thought.

“Simon, please eat something.”

I startle, and see Penny frowning at me from across the table. Right, I have to eat breakfast.

“I _am_ eating.”

And to emphasize my point, I take a bite of my toast. Penny narrows her eyes and then gives a deep sigh.

“Si, he will be alright. Baz will come back.”

“I wasn't thinking about Baz!” I protest.

“You never think about anything or anyone else. I know you too well for your own good.”

“I tell you I wasn't thinking about him!”

“Who then? Agatha?”

Right, Agatha. I am supposed to think about her. I mean, I have always told Penny that I have had a crush on her since forever but I don't know why, but it seems like I just can't think about her. I have even kissed her once. It was a day before that fight with the Chimera, but due to that incident, we never really got to talk about it or about our relationship status. I am not sure if I even _want_ to talk about it. Agatha certainly doesn't want to talk about it. We have both been avoiding each other.

“Not Agatha.” I mumble. “Alright, I was thinking about Baz.” Penny smirks triumphantly before she becomes serious again.

“Si, I am telling you, he will be alright.”

“It's been two weeks Penny! Two whole weeks! When will he be alright? I hate that something bad happened to him because of me. I- I never wanted to- I just-”

“Si.” She takes my hand and gives it a squeeze. “It wasn't your fault. There was no other way to fight the Chimera. You did what you had to and it was Baz who had suggested you to go off, right? I am not blaming him, I am just saying, it's not your fault.”

“Still...”

“Simon, trust me.” She says firmly. “Baz will come back. Call it a belief or anything else, I know he will come back.”

I don't know if he will.

* * *

One month.

One month now. And Baz is _still_ not back.

I am going mad now. I can't believe that I fucked up this bad, that Baz will never return because I am an idiot. Because I couldn't shield him before I went supernova.

It's nighttime, the drawbridge has gone up and I really don't give a damn and I am hacking up the trees and branches in the woods with my sword, because I am mad. I am mad at myself and at Baz and at the entire goddamn world. I just want to get to him. I just want to visit him. See how he is doing. But there is no way I can.

I wish I could fly to him...

I wish I had wings.

I just want to get away. Get to Baz.

My magic starts to fill up in my shoulders, hot and strong, and I almost drop my sword in shock. There is a tearing noise and a shooting pain for the smallest of time and then I feel it. I turn my head to see it, just to confirm I am not dreaming.

I am not dreaming. They are there.

Wings.

I fucking grew _fucking_ _wings_.

My jumper is torn, but I don't care. I just know that I can fly out of here now, that I can fly to Baz and see him, and say sorry because I am an utterly useless mage and I have almost killed him.

 ** _Up and away_** , I think and the wings flap and I feel myself being lifted up in air. Flying up. I would have been thrilled at this, this new sensation of flying with wings, had I not been too preoccupied by the thought of visiting Baz.

So I fly. I fly out of Watford and towards where I know Baz lives. In the huge Manor in Hampshire. I just want to get to him.

I don't know how long I fly, the entire night or maybe two minutes. I don't know. I have no clue about the time. I just know that I will recognise the most extravagant manor and search for him and get to him.

When I finally see it, I almost whoop out loud with joy. Baz is there. He is inside there. Somewhere, unconcious, barely alive, but alive. _Baz_.

I flap closer, peering inside different windows. I know I shouldn't. It's creepy, it's stalking. But I am desperate to find Baz, without being caught by his family. Most of the rooms are unoccupied. In one, I find two little girls sleeping. I didn't know Baz had two little sisters, let alone have a sibling. He doesn't look like he can have any sibling. He just looks like he always sulks alone in dark caverns, looking like a cliched vampire.

I sigh and continue to fly before I finally find him. My heart stops in my throat as I see him, lying alone in his bed, in his huge Gothic room. Illuminated by the beam of moonlight, he looks so pale and so sickly. Tubes are attached to his body, a lot of tubes. There is a moniter nearby. His room practically looks like a hospital room.

I feel a lump forming in my throat. I never wanted to do _this_.

I try to pry the windows open and luck is favouring me, because it's not locked. I open them and get inside, albeit with a little difficulty, due to my huge wings. Once inside, I close the windows again, because I don't want Baz to feel cold (if he can feel anything right now) before I take in a deep breath, then another. I got in here, no one caught me, I am alive and Baz is right in front of me.

I make my way forward slowly, cautiously, the thick carpet muffling the sound of my feet. I reach him, and he looks even worse up close. His face looks gaunt and he has become so thin, his skin is stretched over his now prominent bones. There is a feeding tube attached to him, and there is one attached to him which supplies him with blood (I fucking knew it. I knew he was a vampire.) I reach forward, my hands trembling, and touch his hand. It's freezing. He is always cold, but right now, his hands are like ice.

I flop down on a chair next to him, only because I don't have the strength to stand anymore. I don't let go of his hands, instead I hold it tightly, squeezing it between my own.

“Baz...”

That is all I manage to say before my voice catches in my throat and I sob, freely. He is like this and it's all my fault. I didn't want to hurt him. I wish I could help him.

I don't how I do it, but after crying for what feels like ages, in an instant my squeezing hands push something inside him. _Magic_.

I drop his hand in shock, and look at my own hands. How the hell did I do that? I glance at his bony and thin hand and see that it's glowing softly, before it returns back to normal.

Maybe...

Maybe if I...

I hold his hand again and push again, push my magic into him. I don't want to hurt him again, so I am careful about how much I am pouring my powers inside him. But he seems to absorb all of it. His whole body is glowing now, with a soft golden aura.

Then without any warning, Baz takes in a shuddering breath and his eyes fly open, like someone slapped him awake. He is breathing heavily, like he has just run a marathon and he looks around him, confused before his eyes land on me and they widen.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Snow. What the fuck happened to you?”

I am too stunned to reply. Baz is alive. He is awake. Out of his coma. He is alright. Baz is okay. He is okay. And he even _looks_ okay. My magic did more than just waking him up. It actually fucking _healed_ him. He still looks thin but not sickly and there is some colour in his skin. He actually looks well.

“Snow, will you stop staring at me like a half wit numpty or will you bother explaining to me why the fuck are we in my room? And,” he stops and looks at all the tubes attached to him, “Fuck, what happened to me? Why are there so any tubes attached to me? What happened to that Chimera? And how the hell did you grow those Satanic wings? Fucking answer me!”

“You are awake.” I manage at last and Baz rolls his eyes. He is about to come up with a snarky reply but I cut him off. “You- you had fallen unconcious after I had gone off. And I- I thought you'd never wake up again. It's all my fault, I am so sorry. It's my fault that you were unconcious for one whole month. I am so sorry Baz. I never- I just- I just wanted to defeat that Chimera. I am-”

“Snow.” Baz interrupts me, who had previously been listening to me in a stunned silence. His voice is surprisingly gentle. “It's not your fault. I had asked you to go off. And I am awake now.”

“Yeah.” I sniffle. “But only because I pushed my magic inside you. What if I had not come here? You could have been in coma for the rest of your life. I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself. I am-”

“Wait.” Baz interrupts me. “You mean to tell me you pushed your magic inside me? Can anyone even do that?”

“I did.” I huff, indignant. “Do you think I will make up something like that?”

“Well, no.” He muses. “You don't have enough brains to imagine that.” But he says it without any malice. His tone is actually _playful_.

“But how did you grow those wings? A side effect of going off?” He asks, looking serious.

“No. I was- I was in the woods and I just wanted to visit you and see how you were doing and say sorry and I thought, ' _I wish I had wings to fly to him_ ' and I- they just came.”

Baz is quiet for a moment before he asks softly, “You wanted to visit me?”

“Yeah.” I don't know why I am feeling so nervous suddenly, but I am. “You are a prick, there is no doubt about that, but I care for you.”

He is staring at me in a way he has never before. He glances downwards and so do I and I realise that I am still holding his hand. I expect him to withdraw his hand but he doesn't. Instead he shifts it slightly and tentatively laces his fingers with mine. I look back at his face and he is already staring at me with his grey eyes. A strand of his dark hair has fallen in front of his eyes.

I hesitate for a moment before I reach out with my other hand and tuck it behind his ear but instead of taking my hand back, I push it into his hair. He leans into my touch, eyes falling half shut. I have absolutely no clue what the hell we are doing, but I don't mind. I don't mind one single bit of this. I can do this forever.

He opens his eyes again a moment later and then touches the nape of my neck, with as much hesitation as I showed, with his free hand, his thumb stroking my neck.

I don't know who leans forward first, but suddenly all I can see is his lips and feel his hand on my neck and run my own hand through his hair. Both of us stop a moment before we kiss, staring into each other's eyes, nervous as hell. “ _Simon.._.” he says.

He has never called me Simon before.

My eyes fall shut at the last moment and then I press my lips on his; soft, hesitant, cold.

I am kissing a boy.

I am kissing my arch nemesis.

I am kissing _Baz._

And it's so perfect.

I like how his lips move beneath mine, how soft his hair feels, despite the fact he was in coma, I like how he kisses like it means everything to him. I just really like kissing Baz.

When I pull back, I can't help the smile on my face.

“Hi.” I say.

“Hello.” Shyly.

Then I kiss him again and he kisses me back. It's better than the previous one. It's so much better than the previous one.

“You should go.” He says, after I pull back, looking regretful. “You need to return to school. And if someone finds you here, you will be in trouble.”

“No kidding. Your aunt had sworn to kill me.”

He looks amused and shakes his head. “Fiona is over protective.”

I chuckle and then look at him seriously.

“Baz, what happened now- we need to- I mean, what are we now? I mean-”

“We will discuss about it when I come back to Watford. But I...”

“But you?” I feel scared. Did he hate it? Are we going to stay enemies? Does he hate me?

“I liked it. I- I have wanted to kiss you, for a- for a very long time.”

Instead of blushing, his face glows golden, an after effect of me pushing my magic in him. He looks breathtakingly beautiful.

I can only smile at him. Words never come easy to me.

* * *

It's been five days since I visited Baz and he is not back yet.

I mean of course, I hadn't expected him to come back the day after I had visited him. But still. I want him to come back soon. I want to kiss him again. Hold him close and make sure he is safe.

After I had left Baz, I flew straight into my room, and my wings went away when I willed them too. I think it's a pretty sweet deal, my wings coming and going as I wish them too. They can come pretty handy.

I had told Penny about my visit and she had looked at me for two minutes, trying to figure out whether I was pulling her leg. When she finally believed me, she gave me a long lecture about how I should try not to get myself killed. I didn't tell her that I kissed Baz, though. I still don't know what we are and I don't want to assume anything.

I jerk out of my thoughts when I hear the door opening behind me. Must be Penny. She has made it a habit to visit me in my room every once in a while ever since Baz left. I continue to button up my shirt and call out, “Morning, Pen.”

“It's not Bunce.”

I freeze. I _know_ that voice. I know that voice as well as my own. Then I whip my head so fast, I almost snap my neck.

There, standing at the doorway, is Baz. He is wearing his uniform, his hair is slicked back and his smile is twisted. He closes the door before crossing his arms over his chest and tilting his head a little to get a better view of me. I feel self conscious. My shirt is half unbuttoned, my pants are riding low on my waist and my hair looks like a nest. Baz on the other hand, looks so posh and perfect.

I realise I have been staring at him for far too long. He smirks wider and says, “Missed me, Snow?”

This fucking git.

I don't even realise when I start to run towards him and he stumbles a little as I throw my arms around his neck and bring him in a searing kiss. Fucking hell. I have kissed him only twice but being deprived of it for five days has driven me half mad.

He kisses me back with equal, if not more, enthusiasm. His arms go around my waist and he holds me closer. My hands are in his hair, ruining his perfectly slicked back hair but whatever. His hair looks better this way.

We pull back but not completely, and our foreheads are touching. “I will take that as a yes.” Baz whispers and I giggle.

“So,” I mumble. “What are we now?”

“What do you want to be?”

“Your boyfriend. Your moronic boyfriend who fucks up everytime.”

He chuckles, amused, before he grows serious again. “There is going to be a war and we would be at opposite sides. And you know that in the end, one of us will have to kill the other.”

“That's bullshit. I don't care about a fucking war. I know I am not going to kill you and you are not going to kill me either.”

He laughs.

“Crowley, Snow. You are the Mage's heir. You are the one who is supposed to care the most.”

“Well, I don't.” I say, sticking my chin out. “And if there is going to be a war, then we will see about that later. I just want this for now. I know that you want this too. We can have it.”

He looks troubled. “I- I want this, Snow-”

“Simon. Call me Simon. I like it.”

He sighs and rolls his eyes dramatically.

“ _Fine_. I want this, Simon. I want this just as much as you. But... But my family, they stand against everything that you and the Mage symbolise. They won't be okay with me dating you. And the war. I don't want either of us to suffer after one of us will die. I don't want that, Simon.” He pauses, and I can see him steeling himself. “And... Simon, I am- I am a vampire. I was turned when I was five, the day my mother was killed. I couldn't help it. It just happened to me. I have never- I have never hurt a person and I never will. I am not a murderer. I am just- I just wanted you to know everything about me.”

“Baz.” My voice is soft. “It's your life, not your family's. If you want this, then you bloody well should have it. And for the war, we can work together. We can, Baz. We are fighting the Humdrum. We can be united. And even if we aren't, we can still have this. We have time till the war. Why not enjoy ourselves till then? I know you are a vampire and I don't care. Because I know how you are. And I know you will never hurt anyone. You are just a boy, for me. A boy I really want.”

He studies my face and he has got that look in his eyes, the one he gets when he is about to attack me. But instead, he _kisses_ me and I think I am melting.

“Okay. We can have this.”

I grin and kiss him again. And my boyfriend kisses me back.

My boyfriend. Sounds nice. Feels nice. Kissing him is nice. I can get used to this heady feeling.

I think we are going to have a lot of fun in Watford from now on. Because the only thing that sucked about here was Baz and now he is quite possibly the best thing about here and things really couldn't have been better.

Crowley, I am living a charmed life.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this fic is 4500+ words long and like the longest one I have ever freaking written but God, I loved writing this. I just really loved writing this. I hope you guys enjoy this fic!


End file.
